A conventional semiconductor package utilizes solders for connection between a lead frame and a chip, and a flux must be added during the step of reflowing. However, in the step of reflowing, coupling strength and electrical reliability between the lead frame and the chip declines once the solders become over-collapsed. Besides, the flux must be removed after the step of reflowing therefore increasing process complexity.